


Stayed In Bed

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [41]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F, akificlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Maggie/Laura. Laura turns the tables on Maggie and takes her on an adventure in the last place Maggie ever wanted to go. ( My Girlfriend Who Lives In Canada - Avenue Q Cast Recording)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stayed In Bed

Maggie had no idea why she was here; she'd flown enough times with the two sisters to know that relations with their parents were strained.

Maggie secretly thought that Kate had the right idea - ignore them and maybe they'd go away. But Laura couldn't do that to her mother in particular, and since Kate had washed her hands of the whole mess, Maggie had somehow gotten the job by proxy.

She sighed at her reflection as she brushed out her hair. "I should be getting paid for this," she told herself as she tugged angrily on the hem of her night-dress and stood up to survey the twin narrow beds. She was even sleeping in Kate's old bed, that how's deep into this mess she was. Maggie was cut off from her own family for some very good reasons, dammit, why on earth was she even here?

The door clicked and Laura drifted in, smiling when she saw Maggie. She was wearing diaphanous white, lacy across the breast, and her hair was flowing free of the lacquer she normally wore under her flight cap. Maggie swallowed hard as Laura's eyes lit up. "Maggie," she whispered. "I just want to say thank you again. It means so much to me that you came out here with me." She hugged Maggie, and their bodies, free of corsets and girdles, pressed softly together.

"My pleasure," Maggie whispered into Laura's ear, eyes screwed shut as she smelled Laura's soap and perfume and skin. This was why, okay.

She was so screwed.


End file.
